Interview with a Cullen
by siouxsie screams
Summary: Edwards story from 1918 and how he coped with becoming a vampire. AU Very.OOC


I dont own Twilight.

* * *

Interview with a Cullen.

_Were do I begin? I mean it's not something I brag about, but I'm not embarrassed; I accepted it hundreds of years ago._

It was October 21st 1918. I honestly can't tell you about the news, the weather or anything other than the excruciating pain that was killing me.

I was seventeen and was dying of Spanish influenza. With minutes to live, my mother was desperate to find a cure for me, as she too was dying and my father had already pasted.

She felt it essential for me to survive, that's when she came across a man of the name Carlisle Cullen. A tall, slim, blonde man, with pale skin and hazel eyes, No! That's an understatement, his eyes weren't just hazel, they were golden.

He was the one who changed me. When I use the word 'changed' I don't mean to put it so politely, this was not a painless experience, where he just inserted his teeth in to my neck and that was it. It took three days of unbearable pain for the whole ordeal to be over with.

For the first ten years I lived with Carlisle. He worked at the local hospital. The days alone left me bored, confused and desperately lonely. However, the main problem was the hunger. I had never felt hunger like it before. Carlisle worked with sick bleeding people all day and still managed to fight his urges, but me? I longed for it, I needed it and I wanted it.

So that's why I left. Don't get me wrong, Carlisle treated me like a son, but I had to get away to accept myself, to accept what I had become. Soon I realized I wasn't a monster, but the blood that I longed for was inside a living breathing human being. I would have to kill them to get it, so I set myself a mission; I was going to kill a human.

Then it happened, I met her. I don't know her name, and I'm glad I never did, because that would have made it real, and I want it to be far from that. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I remember the begging. I remember the screaming. I remember her breath, as it tickled my neck, and the very last tug on my arm before her limp body thumped to the ground.

I suppose I tried to block out these many years of pain. But it was impossible. Soon after I killed 'my first ', I went on a killing spree. This lasted for many years, killing many men, women and to my disgrace, children.

In the early fifties I had an idea, if I used my so called 'ability' of been able to read peoples minds to my advantage. I could listen to these people's thoughts, separate the good from evil. The good people would be set free. As for the evil, they would suffer a painful death, and I would quench my thirst.

I would sit in bars and wait for people who had done wrong. I would get friendly with them, and then kill them, as many did to others.

During the years I fled to many different towns, the fear of getting caught always in my mind. However, my worries turned out to be unnecessary. Humorously, the humans never quite knew what I was doing.

After many years of being lonely I decided to go back to Carlisle. He of course took me back to his home with no questions asked. However it wasn't just me and Carlisle anymore. He had found himself a wife Esme, with long caramel coloured hair, and a tall slim physique. Two more children of sort had also joined. Rosalie, beautiful with long wavy blonde hair, and a curvaceous body. Then there was Emmett, tall and strong. All three had the same remarkable golden eyes as Carlisle.

After this I suppose I calmed down, no more running around town killing people. Not that this was easy, it was unbearable and I did relapse. The first time this happened, I had been back with Carlisle and my new 'family' for two years. Bored after being sat in that house all day everyday, doing the same thing day in day out and I cracked. I went for a walk and ended up in one of the worst parts of town. I saw a man crying; he was sat on the curb of a road and was covered in blood.

I would say he was a very big muscular man, as I walked past him to read his mind, his head was full of apologetic whispers, I wanted to know what he had done, I wanted to know how bad it was, and I wanted to sympathise with him I needed to. I had never since i had been turned thought about somebody else, this was my chance to help somebody.

I sat myself on the curb next to him.

"Hello, you ok?" I asked trying to sound human and sympathetic.

"What do you want?" he replied.

I wanted to help him, when I was human people weren't this difficult to talk to, so I tried again.

"Well sir, I saw you looking very upset and wanted to make sure you were ok." It was difficult for me to talk to him, and he was making it worse, I tried one more time and seemed to get through.

"Well boy you couldn't understand my problems if you tried."

I didn't take kindly to being called boy, I was undoubtably older than this man and he was starting to really annoy me, but I continued to talk to him.

"Well sir if you don't tell me I won't understand," surprisingly he started to talk to me then.

"Ok son, well my day was hard, I argued with my wife. She just wouldn't listen to me. I had to shut her up, so I did"

"I don't really understand what you mean" I replied, confused.

"I didn't mean to kill, her just scare her, But it got out of hand." He sobbed out, as he lowered his face into his hands.

So many people I had met, who have killed people, and I had murdered them. I think it was to trick myself into thinking it was ok, like if they have killed people, they deserved to die. So is this man any worse than me? Or could I connect with him? Could I befriend him?

"Well sir, what did she do for you to react in such an awful manner?

"Boy what are you, from like forty years ago? Why you talking to me like you're from an old movie? Sir this, and sir that, just call me Hank."

I didn't care about his name; all I wanted to know was what he had done to his wife. Then, like he had read my mind, he started explaining what had happened.

"She walked in the house when she finished work and started nagging me to do this and do that, so I had to scare her you know how it is kid don't ya? Women just don't know when to stop." He asked, turning to face me.

Infuriated I replied, "No I don't know how it is; you killed your wife because she nagged you? How dare you think I could understand?"

I stopped talking then, and grabbed him. Ripping open his neck, I drank his sweet blood. Then something strange happened, my eyes started to turn crimson red, my veins pushed out of my skin and deepened to an icy blue colour, and a rush rattled through my whole body.

I stood up straight and shook my head. I felt like a drug addict who had just relapsed after two years clean, is that what I was? I didn't want to be viewed as an addict.

I knew it had to change; Carlisle and Esme had never had human blood, so it was understandable that even though they craved it, they had never had that rush that human blood gives, it is indescribable.

As for Emmet and Rosalie, they knew how I felt, but they still managed not to relapse, not to give in to temptation, how did they do it?

* * *

Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
